


Netflix and chili

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: I mean the name kind of explains itself if you ask me. Someone sent me something and I wrote it based off of it lol.





	

When Frank received the text message and it said "Netflix and chili" and he thought it was auto correct for Netflix and chill so he sent back a fuck yeah and a I'll be there in a few hours. Gerard sent a text back saying he needed a few hours anyway and Frank figured that meant that he was preparing for the night.

So Frank showered and then got dressed ate some food and watched TV for a total for four minutes before he got fidgety and hopped back in the shower for another hour just to pass the time. He didn't get out until the water was passed chilly and to the point where he was actually freezing his ass off.

After smoking half of his pack of cigarettes he hopped in his car and drove to Gerard's house as fast as he could and he was surprised when he showed up and there weren't cop cars chasing him but he was sure that he had gotten a ticket on his way. When he got to the door and knocked Gerard opened the door wearing an apron he thought it was weird but maybe Gerard was trying to be kinky so he just went with it and went inside.

Frank went right to the couch and turned Netflix on while Gerard was fucking around in the kitchen and Frank couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough they would be in the way anyway for what was probably only going to be a few minutes of watching anything. Gerard was mumbling to himself in the kitchen and then walked into the living room holding a bowl, when he looked over at Frank he raised both of his eyebrows at him and cleared his throat.

"What?" Frank asked Gerard shook his head and kind of moved the bowl around as if he was trying to make a point "I said Netflix and chili" Frank looked down at himself and back up at Gerard "I thought that was a mistake" Gerard shook his head again and went back into the kitchen. Frank was embarrassed to say the least and quickly got dressed again trying not to fall on his ass getting his pants back on, "you know you are an idiot correct?" Gerard called from the kitchen.

Frank slid into the kitchen where Gerard was eating his own bowl of chili leaving the other one on the counter where Frank walked up and grabbed it trying to take a bite but Gerard pulled it out of his hands "no chili for you". Frank pouted and attached himself to the back of Gerard "come on please you make great food" Gerard rolled his eyes and pushed back so Frank would let go walking into the living room "you don't get chili until after we watch".

Frank sighed and laid down across Gerard "feed me?" Gerard narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head sighing before feeding him the smallest spoon full of chili he could manage to get "really" Frank said and Gerard laughed rubbing the spoon on Franks face. Frank groaned and reached up to wipe his face as Gerard grabbed the remote to find something to watch "do I really have to wait?" but Gerard ignored him setting the bowl on top of him.


End file.
